One day I´ll be free and happy
by Leandra1
Summary: Lebe! Lizzy! Und wenn es nur für mich ist! LEBE!
1. Liz

Hi! Eigentlich sollte ich ja an meinen anderen Fanfics weiterschreiben. Aber dann ist sie  
  
aufgetaucht. Liz Aeon. Das Mädchen mit langem Haselnussbraunem Haar und grauen  
  
traurigen Augen. Einen Blick der Schmerz und Einsamkeit wiederspiegelte. Zerbrechlich und  
  
stark zugleich . Einfach etwas BESONDERES. Sie war plötzlich da und ich konnte und  
  
konnte mich nicht davon zurückhalten über sie zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich  
  
bitte euch inständig: SCHREIBT REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
TIPP: Langsam lesen!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liz saß vor dem Fernseher und zappte durch die Kanäle. Wie wäre es wenn du mal dein Zimmer aufräumen würdest oder zur Abwechslung mal etwas lernen würdest. Würde dir nicht schaden! fauchte ihre Mutter. Es sind Ferien! sagte Liz und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Dann nimmt den Staubsauger in die Hand! sagte sie und wischte den Couchtisch mit einem feuchten Lappen ab. Ich sauge doch soundso- immer!  
  
Du bist so unheimlich rotzfrech!! Ich hätte das nie zu meiner Mutter sagen können! zischte ihre Mutter. Zornig sah sie ihre Tochter an und Liz sah zurück, sie versuchte tief in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Schau mich nicht so blöd an.Da könnt ich dir wirklich eine Ohrfeige runter hauen!! Liz wurde es zuviel, nicht das sie sich gekränkt fühlte. Nein, so wurde sie immer von ihren Eltern behandelt. Immer.....  
  
Sie ging die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und machte die Türe zu. Ihre Mutter stand unten ihm Wohnzimmer und schüttelte nur den Kopf. `Wieso hatte sie nur so ein Kind!´  
  
Liz schmiss sich rücklings auf ihr Bett und sah an die Decke. Auf ihr waren kleine Sterne die in der Nacht leuchteten. So schlief sie sozusagen täglich unter einem Sternenhimmel. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Eine Hand hatte sie auf ihren Bauch gelegt, irgendwie glaubte sie ein großes Loch dort zu fühlen. Irgendwann würde es sie auffressen ganz und gar, dann würde sie nicht mehr da sein. Niemand würde sie vermissen. Niemand.....  
  
Freunde hatte sie keine. Ihr Vater meinte das käme von ihrem Charakter, sie sei abwesend, egoistisch und arrogant. Kannte er sie wirklich so gut um sagen zu können wie sie war?  
  
Keiner kannte das Mädchen das tief sehr tief in ihr war. Keiner wusste dass dieses Mädchen sich alleine gelassen fühlte. Einsamkeit war Liz´ Freund geworden. Doch zum Glück gab es da noch wen. Eine kleine Beule war unter ihrer Bettdecke zu sehen. Ihre Hände wanderten unter die Decke und holten etwas hervor. Ihre grau getigerte Katze `Olga´ . Hallo! sagte Liz und legte ihre Katze auf den Bauch und kraulte sie am Kopf. Wieder sah sie an die Decke. Sie fragte sich wann sie das letzte Mal gelacht hatte. Wirklich herzlichst gelacht. Nicht dieses aufgesetzte Lächeln, das sie immer trug wenn sie ihre Maske aufhatte . Nein das wunderwunderschöne Lächeln das tief aus dem Inneren kam.  
  
Liz seufzte.  
  
Ihre Augen grau, tief, eiskalt, fast schon tot. Lebte sie noch oder war sie schon tot? Manchmal glaubte sie es jedenfalls. Etwas stieg in ihr hoch. Tränen? Nein, sie weinte schon lange nicht mehr. Ich muss wirklich unausstehlich sein Olga! flüsterte sie heiser, ihre Stimme wurde immer höher bis sie nur mehr piepste. Die Haustüre würde zugeschlagen, ihr Vater war also nach Hause gekommen. Lange Zeit war es still, doch der Schein trübte. Es war nur die große Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Man hörte Geschirr klirren und dann wurde geschrieen. Liz´ Lungen wurden zugeschnürt. Wie glühende Messer die ins Fleisch fahren, war das Geschrei. Es stach, ganz tief in ihr tat es weh. Keuchend ging sie zu ihrem Walkman und zog die Kopfhörer über und schaltete die Musik so laut es ging. Nur der durchschlagende Beat war nur mehr zu hören, keine Schrei, nur mehr die Musik. Schnell bekam sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Doch sie ließ sie oben, als Schutz und es gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
  
Als sie sich sicher war das ihre Mutter sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte und ihr Vater mit Bier im Wohnzimmer saß machte sie die Musik wieder aus. Sie schlich sich in die Küche und nahm sich ein Stück Brot und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Kauend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zog die Beine an. Morgen würde sie wieder in die Schule gehen. Wieder war es an ihr ein Jahr zu überstehen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie auf, es hatte geklopft. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie : Niemand.  
  
Schulterzuckend schloss sie sie wieder doch als sie sich umdrehte hielt sie den Atem an. Eine graue Katze saß vor ihrem Fenster. Zögernd ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die graue Katze sprang ins Zimmer. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie eine Frau mit strengem Haarnoten und einer Brille auf der etwas krummen Nase. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Filzhut auf. Liz sah sie an und dann flüsterte sie etwas Unverständliches.  
  
Wie bitte? fragte die Frau und man konnte gut ihren Irischen Akzent heraushören.  
  
Animangus . Sie sind ein Animangus! sagte Liz und sah der Frau ins Gesicht.  
Sie sind nicht verwundert? Dann stimmt es also, dass ihre Großmutter sie in der Zauberkunst unterrichtet hat? sagte die Frau.  
  
Mehr oder weniger! Eines Tages habe ich ihre Zaubersachen gefunden und dann hat sie mir alles erklärt , alles gezeigt, Sachen gezaubert..... Kurz war eine Aufleuchten in ihren Augen zu sehen. Ein Licht in der Finsternis. Doch dann erstarb es wieder aus dem war es gekommen und darin war es wieder hin verschwunden.  
  
Aber das ist lange her, sie ist zurück in IHRE Welt gezogen! . sagte sie und drehte sich um und die Haselnussbraunen Haare fielen ins Gesicht und verdeckten es.  
  
Es ist auch ihre Welt. Misses Aeon ! Wenn ich mich Vorstellen dürfte mein Name ist Prof. Mc Gonagall Stellvertrende Schulleiterin von der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerein und Zauberei. Es hat lange gedauert sie zu finden. Ich persönlich glaube dass da ihre werte Großmutter die Finger im Spiel hatte. Es ist nur ihre Entscheidung ob sie nun ihr normales Leben weiterführen oder morgen nach Hogwarts fahren und in die 5.Klasse gehen werden.  
  
Liz drehte sich um. Sie sah der Mc Gonagal in die Augen. Diese Lächelte ihr zu und dann holte sie eine kleine braune Schachtel aus ihrem Umhang und tippte zwei Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab hinauf. Sofort würde die Schachtel größer und immer größer.  
  
Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und habe ihnen die Sachen besorgt, der Zauberstab ist von ihrer Großmutter, sie hatte uns einen Brief hinterlassen und hat uns alles erklärt. Sie war wirklich eine besonders talentierte Hexe. Schade dass sie schon so früh gestorben ist. Liz sah zu der Riesen Schachtel die nun in ihrem Zimmer stand. Es liegt nun an ihnen. Sie können entscheiden. Nur ich bitte sie ihre Eltern zu informieren! sagte Mc Gonagall und musterte Liz unbemerkt.  
  
Slytherin! flüsterte Liz.  
  
Bitte?  
  
Sie denken ich komme nach Slytherin!  
  
In der Tat, sie haben vielleicht `Äußere´ Eigenschaften die für Slytherins typisch sind. Aber der Sprechende Hut wird über sie entscheiden. ER allein wird in ihr Herz sehen!  
  
Sie haben eine gutherzige Seele!  
  
Wie haben sie...  
  
Ihre Augen! Der Spiegel zur ..  
  
Seele! fiel ihr Mc Gonagall ins Wort. Wissen sie genau dasselbe hat mir eine Schülerin vor langer Zeit gesagt. Sie war eine kleine Seelseherin, sagt ihnen der Name Gloria Aeon etwas?   
  
Liz nickte. Sie war ihrer Großmutter ähnlicher als sie dachte.  
  
Hmmmm machte Liz und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Ich verabschiede mich nun! Machen sie es gut und denken sie sorgfältig nach! sagte Mc Gonagall und schon war sie wieder die grauen Katze, sprang zum Fenster und sprang auf den Ast der neben diesem war.  
  
Lange sah ihr Liz nach bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie atmete tief durch uns schloss dann wieder das Fenster. Verwundert war sie nicht. Sie glaubte immer schon an Zauberer und Hexen. An magische Wesen. Sie setzte sich vor ihre Kommode und sah in den großen alten Spiegel. Ein Mädchen von 15 Jahren sah zurück, mausgraue Augen, tiefer als die tiefste See, klar und dennoch unerklärlich.  
  
Wieder kam das Gefühl hoch das sie alles nicht mehr aushalten könnte. Das alle viel zu viel war. ALLES.  
  
Sie zwang sich selber zu leben. Lebe! Lizzy! Und wenn es nur für mich ist! LEBE! der letzte Satz den ihre Großmutter ihr gesagt hatte hallte durch ihren Kopf.  
  
Aber es war so schwer. Liz schluckte.  
  
WARUM?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Und wie hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen ?  
  
GUT?  
  
SCHLECHT?  
  
LANGWEILIG?  
  
FESSELND?  
  
INTERESSANT?  
  
ZUM KOTZEN ?  
  
SAGT ES MIT BIIIIIITTE!!!!!!!!!! sonst schreib ich nicht weiter!! 


	2. Never Changes?

Hi der zweite Teil ist da und ich habe weiter geschrieben ohne Reviews!  
  
SCHADE!  
  
Wahrscheinlich liest diese story soundso- niemand !!Na ja  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++  
  
Es dauerte keine 5 Sekunden bis sich Liz für Hogwarts entschieden hatte.  
  
Sie wollte noch einmal Glücklich sein nur noch einmal Liebe spüren nur noch einmal , nur noch einmal in ihrem Leben. Und sei es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Einmal wollte sie noch mal weinen. Einmal wollte sie noch einmal lachen. Nur einmal wollte sie sich noch verlieben. Nur noch einmal.  
  
Sie streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge entgegen. Das schaffe ich!  
  
Sie machte den riesengroßen Karton auf und schaute sich in aller Ruhe die Sachen durch. Jedes einzelne Buch sah sie sich an. Langsam führ sie mit den Fingern über die Bilder die sich Bewegten. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. Wie ein kleines Kind sah sie sich alles an und griff alles an. Sie wusste sie musste ihren Eltern sagen, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen würde.  
  
Sie musste.  
  
Leise ging sie die Treppe hinunter und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer und blieb bei der Tür stehen und räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Was? raunzte ihr Vater der gerade ein Footballmatch im Fernsehen verfolgte. Ihre Mutter seufzte laut und sah ihre Tochter vorwurfsvoll an. Liz machte mit ihrer Fußspitze imaginäre Kreise und sah auf den Boden. Ich gehe..  
  
Du gehst? Wohin wenn ich fragen darf? sagte ihr Vater er sah Liz an als wäre sie ein Irre. Ich bin eine Hexe! sagte sie mit gesenktem Blick. Ja sicher und ich bin der Kaiser von Rom! Verschon mich mit deinem Gequatsche. Falls du keine Augen im Kopf hast, ich sehe gerade fern!  
  
Sie macht doch immer was sie will! meldete sich ihre Mutter.  
  
Es war sinnlos mit ihnen darüber zu reden sie würden sie ja sowieso nicht verstehen. Liz sah auf sah ihre Eltern noch einmal kurz an und drehte sich dann um. Sie waren beide schrecklich! Sie konnten nicht zuhören und waren ausgesprochen herzlos.  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Hört mir nur einmal zu. schrie sie und drehte sich nochmals um, es kostete sie alle Mühe Nur ein einziges Verdammtes Mal! Ich werde gehen! Ich .. gehe....nach ..Hogwarts! Ob es euch passt oder nicht! Wenn ihr morgen aufwacht bin ich nicht mehr da!! Ich werde eine Hexe werden so wie Grandma! Vielleicht nicht eine gute und man wird sich nach meinen Tod nicht an meinen Namen erinnern. Aber ich werde gehen und nicht einmal IHR werdet mich davon abbringen Liz hatte das Gefühl sie würde gleich zusammen brechen.  
  
Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater starrten sie entgeistert an. Doch dann stand ihre Mutter auf und man hörte ein Lautes Klatschen. Sie hatte mit voller Wucht mit ihrem ganzen Hass ihrer Tochter eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Liz sah ihre Mutter voll Verachtung an. Kühl wie eine Eisberg, eiskalt...... Sie strich sich mit den Fingern über die rote pochende Stelle in ihrem Gesicht. Kein Wort. Kein Schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, keine Tränen.  
  
Nichts. Als wäre es nur ein Lüftchen gewesen.  
  
Sie sagte kein Wort sondern sah ihre Mutter nur gehässig ins Gesicht. Es gibt keine Worte die das Gefühl beschreiben könnten das in Liz hochkam Wut, Verachtung, Hass, ... Das alles würde es nicht im geringsten Beschreiben können.  
  
Es war größer es schmerzte viel mehr. Ihre Seele SCHRIE, BRÜLLTE, KREISCHTE, doch Liz blieb stumm. Stumm.....  
  
Ihre Lippen formten sich zu : Tu ..das ....niemals...wieder!  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und ging die Treppe hinauf und schloss die Türe. Sie sah zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Das Mädchen im Spiegel sah zurück und flüsterte leise und langsam ein kleines Wörtchen. Lebe! Liz nickte stumm und in diesen Augenblick wünschte sie sich weinen zu können alles einmal heraus zu lassen. Doch da kam nichts keine einzige Träne.  
  
Sie holte den großen Koffer unter ihrem Bett hervor und schlichtete darin ihre Bücher und die Zauberutensilien die Prof Mc Gonagall für sie besorgt hatte. Sorgfältig legte sie die Umhänge zusammen. Lies aber eine Robe draußen und gab sie in einen kleineren Rucksack. Sie würde ihre Schulkleidung erst später anziehen müssen. Denn es würde Aufsehen erregen.  
  
Ganz am Boden sah sie eine Karte. Es war eine Fahrkarte für den Zug. Platform 9 ¾. Das konnte doch nicht gehen. 9 ¾ !! So ein Unsinn. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon. Neben der Fahrkarte lag ein rotes Samtsäckchen mit einem Kärtchen dran.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::  
  
MISS AEON!  
  
IHRE GROßMUTTER HAT IHNEN IHR  
  
GESAMTES VERMÖGEN HINTERLASSEN.  
  
DAS GELD LIEGT SICHER IN DER GRINGOTTS  
  
BANK IN DER WINKELGASSE.  
  
ES GEHÖRT ALLES IHNEN. ICH HABE IHNEN  
  
EINE ERKLÄRUNG SOWIE EINE  
  
HANDVOLL MÜNZEN IN DEN BEUTEL GEGEBEN.  
  
DAMIT DÜRFTEN SIE EINE  
  
GANZE WEILE GUT AUSKOMMEN.  
  
MIT FREUNDLICHEN GRÜSSEN  
  
PROF. MC GONAGALL  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Geld? Genau hatte ihre Großmutter ihr so komische Geldstücke gegeben zum Geburtstag zu Weihnachten. Für gute Arbeiten? Damals dachte sie es seien einfach nur Sammlerstücke und ihre Großmutter würde ihr eine Freude machen wollen.  
  
Liz ging zum Regal und holte eine Schachtel mit roten Rosen heraus du setzte sich dann wieder auf den Boden. In dieser Schachtel hatte sie ihre kleinen Schätze hinein gegeben. Muscheln aus Spanien, ein Stück von ihrem Lieblingskleid das sie mit vier hatte, ein Notenblatt mit einem Kinderlied das sie ihrer Großmuter immer auf ihrer Flöte gespielt hatte, und das Geld.....  
  
Es war mehr als sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie nahm jede einzelne Münze heraus und gab sie zu den anderen im Samtbeutel.  
Aber wie würde sie morgen nach King´s Cross kommen. Ihre Mutter oder Vater bitten sie dahin zu fahren. Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Am besten wäre es in der Früh ein Taxi zu bestellen, dass sie dann zum Bahnhof fahren würde. Sie nahm sich ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer vom Taxi Service.  
  
Als Liz am nächsten Tag aufwachte war sie ungewohnt aufgeregt, aber ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Sie zeigte selten offen ihre Gefühle oder sprach gar davon. Wie auch? Sie hatte ja keine Freunde und Eltern die öfters darüber nachgedacht haben sie zur Adoption frei zu geben als Urlaubspläne geschmiedet zu haben.  
  
Manchmal sagte sie manches zu Olga. Dann kuschelte sie sich ganz nah an ihre Herrin heran und stupste sie mit ihrer Nase. Sie hatte als einziges das Vertrauen von Liz hatte.  
  
Liz sah aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war noch orange-rot und voller rosa Wolken. Als hätten Engeln nur für Liz ein herrlich schönes Bild gemalt damit Liz ihr Lachen wiederfinden würde. Doch es klappte nicht. Sie lächelte nicht.  
  
Liz wandte ihren Blick wieder vom Himmel und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie hatte alles in den Koffer gegeben was im Karton war und dann noch andere persönliche Sachen.  
  
Olga saß im Katzentransporter der am Bett stand , gleich daneben ihren alten Schulrücksack mit der Schulrobe. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr bald würde das Taxi kommen und dann wäre sie fast ein ganzes Jahr lang weg von hier. Sie seufzte. Sie würde ihr Zimmer vermissen. NUR ihr Zimmer. Sonst nichts. Niemanden.....  
  
Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis Liz ihre ganzen Sachen geräuschlos vor die Haustüre Gestellt hatte. Keine zwei Minuten später kam ein Auto schnaufend um die Ecke. Ein etwas älterer Mann stieg aus und half Liz ihren Koffer in den Kofferraum zu geben. Läufst aber nicht von zu Hause weg? fragte er und sah Liz an.  
  
Nein! sagte sie kurz. Sie lief nicht weg. Sie war kein Angsthase. Sie fürchtete nicht einmal ihre Eltern. Sie verabscheute sie nur aus tiefsten Herzen, aber Angst hatte sie nicht.  
  
Na dann ist ja gut! sagte er und machte den Kofferraum zu. Beide stiegen ins Auto und der Mann startete das Auto. Liz schnallte sich an und sah zurück zu dem Haus in dem sie aufgewachsen war, ein Letztes Mal ...... Denn sie würde es nicht mehr wieder sehen, nie mehr in ihrem Leben...... Ein kleiner Stich in ihrem Herzen das soundso- schon viel zu viel blutete. Weh tat es schon lange nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.........  
  
Sie versuchte tief einzuatmen um sich zu beruhigen. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah nach vorne, denn vor ihr lag die Zukunft. Nicht hinter ihr.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Die Fahrt war nicht so lange wie es Liz erwartet hatte. Bald waren sie am Bahnhof. Ähm eine Frage! Den Gleis 9 ¾ gibt es nicht oder? fragte Liz als der Fahrer gerade dabei war wieder weg zu fahren. Nein ! So etwas gibt es nicht! sagte er freundlich und kurbelte die Autoscheibe zu und fuhr wieder weg.  
  
Wie zum Teufel sollte sie nach Hogwarts kommen wenn sie nicht wusste wo der Gleis neundreiviertel war. Zuerst besorgte sie sich einen Wagen auf dem sie ihren Koffer und den Katzentransporter draufstellen konnte. Dann begann sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Gleis. Doch es gab nur 9 und 10 und nicht 9 ¾ !!! Liz sah nervös auf die Uhr schon zehn vor elf. Sie würde noch ihren Zug verpassen. Müde und auch etwas gereizt lehnte sie sich an eine Wand um kurz zu verschnaufen . Doch kau hatte sie sich angelehnt fiel sie hindurch samt den Wagen. Na toll ! dachte sie sich Hoffentlich ist es eine schwarzes Loch das mich einsaugt und von dieser Welt nimmt!!  
  
Mit einem lauten `Plumps´ war sie auf ihren Hinterteil gelandet. Nein ein schwarzes Loch würde nie so einen harten Boden haben. Als Liz ihre Augen wieder öffnete sah sie eine scharlachrote dampfende Lokomotive.  
  
Na geht doch! sagte sie zu sich selbst. Nachdem ihr Gepäck verstaut wurde ging sie in den Zug. Mit dem Katzentransporter in der Hand suchte sie nun nach einem freien Abteil. Doch alle waren besetzt. Wenn Liz hineinschaute starrten sie nur verwirrt zurück als wäre sie ein Alien.  
  
Manches ändert sich halt nie dachte sich Liz.  
  
Olga begann unruhig zu werden, sie wollte unbedingt raus und sich ihre Pfoten vertreten , lauthals begann sie zu maunzen.  
  
Schhhh! sagte Liz und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Das letzte Abteil. Liz öffnete die Tür. Ist hier noch ein Platz frei? fragte sie. Tatsächlich beim Fenster war noch einer frei. Ja! sagte ein Mädchen mit braunen welligem Haar. Danke! murmelte Liz leise und ging rasch zum Platz beim Fenster und sah rasch hinaus.  
  
Berührungsängste hatte sie schon immer ein wenig. Fremde Leute kennen zu lernen war ungefähr genau so schwer für sie wie Freude zu haben.  
  
Sicher sahen sie die anderen jetzt komisch an! Den ersten Eindruck hatte sie verpatzt! Na toll. Freunde in Hogwarts zu haben konnte sie sich abschminken. Manches ändert sich nie. NIE......  
  
Ähm ich glaube deine Katze will raus! sagte der rothaarige Junge, das riss Liz aus ihren Überlegungen. Olga! Liz hatte sie total vergessen. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Langsam öffnete sie die Käfigtür und holte ihre Katze heraus und ließ sie auf den Boden. Olga sah sich kurz um, wo sie überhaupt gelandet war und dann huschte sie schnell aus dem Abteil heraus.  
  
Ähm.. begann das braunhaarige Mädchen. Sie kommt schon wieder! Sie würde niemals weglaufen! sagte Liz und sah in die Augen des Mädchens. Vielleicht war sie gar kein so schlechter Mensch!  
  
Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Und da drüben sitzen Ron Weasley und Harry Potter! sagte Hermine und lächelte freundlich.  
  
Ah! sagte Liz knapp und sah Ron und Harry an. Als sie Harry ansah hielt sie verschreckt die Luft an. Jeder wusste wieso. Naja das dachten sie jedenfalls.  
  
Deine..deine...stotterte Liz, es war sonst ganz und gar nicht ihre Art. Augen! sagte sie und schaute schnell wieder aus dem Fenster um sich zu beruhigen  
  
Was? fragte Ron ein wenig verwirrt. Alle glaubten Liz sei so aus der Fassung wegen Harry ´s legenderen Narbe. Tja . Liz war eben anders. Ganz anders. Eine Frage wie heißt du? gab Harry jetzt von sich.  
  
Liz Aeon! Muggelgeborene. Tochter von den Ausgeburten des Teufels. Ach und ich komme in die fünfte Klasse! sagte sie kühl und verzog keine Miene.  
  
Alle starrten sie an.  
  
Das dachte sie sich schon. Sind dein Eltern wirklich so schlimm? fragte Hermine.  
  
Was? Kein dummes Gejohle. Keine Scherze auf ihren Kosten? Liz sah richtig verwundert aus, auf ihre Art eben.  
  
Na endlich schaust du mal anders als so traurig! sagte Harry und grinste  
  
MANCHES ÄNDERT SICH DOCH NOCH........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
please reviews!!!  
  
THX Leandra 


	3. Only one sentence!

Hi!  
  
Ich möchte mich bedanken bei denen die mir ein review geschrieben haben.  
  
IHR KÖNNT EUCH GAR NICHT VORSTELLEN WIE ICH MICH GEFREUT HABE!!  
  
DANKE DANKE DANKE! AN ALLE!!  
  
@Anima : Lies einfach das chap 3 das verschafft Klarheit!  
  
Und weiter geht's....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liz sah Harry an.  
  
Was hatte er da von sich gegeben? Sie sah zu ihm und da waren sie wieder, diese Augen.  
  
Irgendwie tat es weh hinein zu schauen. Aber sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihnen Abwenden.  
  
Langsam stand Liz auf und machte einen Schritt , sodass sie nun praktisch genau vor ihm stand. Kann ich kurz? flüsterte sie leise , doch noch bevor Harry antworten konnte schob sie ihm die Brille hoch sodass sie ganz seine Augen sehen konnten.  
  
Sie..sie stammelte Liz und schluckte kurz, um den schwammigen Kloß in ihrem Hals zu lockern.  
  
Sie sind so wunderschön! hauchte sie langsam. Hoffnung... in einem ungeheueren Maße, als würde die gesamte Hoffnung der Menschheit in deinen Augen liegen. Hoffnung Mut, Tapferkeit.....aber auch Schmerz liegen so nah beieinander! Sie sind so unendlos tief  
  
Jeder hielt den Atem an.  
  
Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Gebannt wie ein kleines Kind dem sein größter Wunsch erfüllt wurde schaute sie in seine Augen. Einen Moment lang dachte er ihre Augen würden wässrig werden und Liz würde zu weinen anfangen aber er täuschte sich.  
  
Sie weinte nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr......  
  
Und dann war es plötzlich als wäre Liz aus einer Hypnose aufgewacht. Erschrocken ließ sie seine Brille wieder los und sie fiel wieder auf seine Nase. Ich glaube ich hatte gerade einen Filmriss! Ihr normaler kühler Anblick war wieder da als hätte sie nie etwas zu Harry gesagt. Was mach ich denn da? Gehe einfach zu ihm hin und starre ihm in die Augen! dachte sie sich und stolperte zurück. Es herrschte eine peinliche Stille. Liz hatte sich wieder gesetzt, starrte aus dem Fenster und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. Was sonst gar nicht ihre Art war.  
  
Harry sah zu Liz. Was hatte sie gesagt? Hoffnung lag in seinen Augen? Er sah sie an, als sie da geredet hat war sie anders gewesen, sie hatte anders gesprochen.  
  
Diese Mädchen war mehr als mysteriös. Aber wie konnte so etwas zerbrechlich und sogleich starkes so eine Kälte ausstrahlen.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Draco Malfoy stand da mit seinen zwei Gorilla Freunden. Liz sah zu ihm hin, blond und grauäugig mit einem Gesichtsausdruck mit dem er allen zeigen wollte das er über alles und jedem stand.  
  
Aber das war nur sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sein Charakter, das wusste Liz nur zu gut. Denn meistens täuscht der erste Eindruck, so wie bei ihr.  
  
Ah Narbenschädel, Wiesel und Schlammblut- Lexikon! Sehr erfreut! sagte er höhnisch und grinste.  
  
Oh Malfoy! Noch immer nicht von einem Auror gefangen genommen? Oder hast du deine Sommerferien schon auf Askaban verbracht? meinte Hermine und sah Malfoy sauer an.  
  
Der grinste , doch er hörte auf als sein Blick auf Liz fiel. Er hatte zwar auch einen kühlen Blick aber ihrer.... Eiskalt, Leblos und Furchteinflößend......  
  
Fürchtest du dich? fragte Liz und sah Draco herausfordernd an. Dieser erschrak ein wenig, hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sollte ich ? Malfoy!  
  
Aeon!  
  
Angenehm! Warst du früher in Durmstrang?  
  
Nein! Ich hatte Privatunterricht!  
  
Na dann sehen wir uns in Slytherin wieder!  
  
Vielleicht! sagte sie kanppt, ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
Dan solltest du aber nicht so vielen mit denen hier zusammen sein! Er deute auf Harry; Ron und Hermine die ihm wütende Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Lass sie in Ruhe! sagte Ron. Noch ist nichts entschieden, immerhin gibt es 4 Häuser und nicht 2!! sagte Harry und sah zu Malfoy.  
  
Ach? Dann schau sie dir doch mal an! keifte Malfoy.  
  
Plötzlich schlug draußen ein Blitz ein und gleich danach war ein gewaltiger Donnergroll zu hören, als hätte Liz plötzlich die Macht über die Naturgewalten gehabt.  
  
Ein Dolch bohrte sich gerade in ihr Herz. Keuchend rang sie nach Luft. Es blutete,.....nicht außen, Innerlich....... Es schmerzte viel mehr, unbeschreiblich große Schmerzen ..........  
  
In ihren grauen Augen loderte der glühende Schmerz. Ihr Fing griffen auf den Bauch , das Loch!! Gleich würde es sie verschlingen , wieso dauerte es nur so lange und tat so schrecklich weh.  
  
Leben schmerzte. Doch sie musste es schaffen sie hatte es sich selbst versprochen.  
  
LEBE LIZZY!! UND WENN ES NUR FÜR MICH IST !! LEBE!!  
  
Der Regen der ausbrach peitschte gegen das Fenster. Liz war aufgestanden und sah Draco an. Tief in seine Augen bohrte sich ihr Blick dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
  
Es war schrecklich in Liz´ Augen zu sehen, sie waren erfüllt vom Schmerz. Kein Ventil und diese Gefühle, die jahrelang aufgestaut wurden hinaus zu lassen. Stattdessen stachen sie in ihr Herz und verschnürten ihre Lungen, ließen sie nicht atmen............  
  
Ließen sie nicht weinen! Niemals........  
  
Entsetzt und überrascht sahen alle zu Liz. Sie hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben, dennoch war es so als hätte sie Draco geohrfeigt. Ich geh Olga suchen! flüsterte sie und stieß an Draco an und ging in den Gang weiter, weiter immer weiter.  
  
Du bist so ein gefühlskalter Trottel! sagte Hermine und verpasste Malfoy eine Ohrfeige und ging schließlich Liz nach.  
  
Oooolga! sagte Liz und ging in die Knie. Schnell kam die graue Katze zu ihr zugelaufen und Liz streichelte sie am Kopf. `Schau sie dir doch mal an!´ Malfoys Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf. Schmerzte .....  
  
Niemals würde sich etwas ändern.  
  
Ein trockener Schluchzer kam in ihr hoch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tut mir Leid diese chap. ist sehr kurz geworden, aber ich muss für eine wichtige Prüfung lernen und war das Wochenende auf einem Lager.  
  
SORRY!!  
  
Ach ja wollt ihr Tipps haben mit welcher Musik sich die Geschichte wirklich lebendig anhört? (Meine persönliche Meinung halt!) 


	4. A new family

Hi ^^  
  
Ich wollte mich entschuldigen das es so lange gedauert hat dieses chap. zu schreiben.  
  
Es ist länger geworden weil ich bei einem Video Clip geheult hab T_T! _ uuups  
  
Na ja Heulsuse hin oder her es hat mir so viele neue Ideen gebracht so viele neue Gefühle, das  
  
ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu schreiben.  
  
ACH JA GAAANZ WICHTIG SCHREIBT MIR DIE FRAGEN ODER SACHEN DIE IHR  
  
NICHT VERSTEHT IN DIE REVIEWS ICH WERDE SIE DANN IM NÄCHSTEN  
  
CHAPTER BEANTWORTEN!!!!!!!  
  
############################################################################ ##################  
Hermine stolperte den Gang des Zuges entlang, nirgends war Liz. Hatte sie zum Schluss auch einen Umhang der unsichtbar machte ? Der Regen trommelte unerhört auf den Zug. Am Ende des Ganges kauerte eine Person die flüsterte. Liz! Schnell ging Hermine zu ihr. Langsam legte sie ihre Handfläche auf Liz ´ Schulter. Sie drehte sich zu Hermine und sah sie an. Mach dir nichts draus was Malfoy gesagt hat! Also ich glaube nicht das du nach Slytherin kommst sagte sie mit beruhigter Stimme.  
  
Wieso dachte sie das?  
  
Warum bist du mir gefolgt? fragte Liz knapp und kraulte Olga den Kopf. Ich habe gedacht du hast dich gekränkt gefühlt...wegen Malfoy... sagte Hermine und stoppte, sie wusste das sie so nicht voran kommen würde. Sie hockte sich neben Liz und sah zu Olga. Ich habe auch eine Katze sie ist aber schon sehr alt! Wie lange hast du Olga schon? Seit vier Jahren,.. ich hab sie in einer Mülltonne gefunden. sagte Liz und strich Olga über den Kopf. Die Katze schnurrte und kniff die Augen zutraulich zu.  
  
Hermine streckte die Hand aus. Neugierig näherte sich Olga und vorsichtig strich Hermine ihr über das Grau-silbrige Fell. Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes für dich, nicht wahr? Liz nickte. Ich liebe sie über alles , sie ist alles was ich habe.... flüsterte Liz mit erstickender Stimme und warf sich eine Haarpartie über die Schulter.  
  
Komm wir gehe am besten wieder zurück. sagte Hermine und stand auf. Stumm nahm Liz Olga auf den Arm und atmete den Geruch von ihrem Fell ein, der sie immer beruhigte.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Abteiltür. Malfoy war nicht mehr da. Liz atmete tief durch und ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Luft. Hermine war ihr nachgegangen also war sie ihr nicht unbedeutend. Es war als wäre ein stich in Ihrem Herzen genäht.  
  
Es tat so gut...  
  
Liz setzte sich zu ihrem Platz ließ Olga neben sich nieder und streichelte sie. Hat Malfoy noch irgendwas von sich gegeben? fragte Hermine, Harry und Ron. Naja er hat nur gemeint, das Liz nach Slytherin kommt weil sie so hübsch ist und zu schade für die anderen Häuser sei. sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue beim sprechen. Harry Ron und Hermine sahen automatisch zu Liz. Sie war wirklich hübsch, sogar sehr. So ein kleines Ekelpaket! zischte Hermine und sah zu Ron der ihr nickend zustimmte. Er ist gar nicht so schlimm! sagte Liz sah aber nicht auf.  
  
Waaas? sagte Harry und sah Liz fragend an. Liz? Er hat dich gekränkt und du nimmst ihn noch in Schutz! sagte Ron. Liz sah auf. Er hat gesagt was er gedacht hat. Außerdem ich glaube kaum, dass ihr keine Minute daran geglaubt habt das ich nach Slytherin komme.  
  
Sie hatte Recht.  
  
Ihr kennt ihn nicht wirklich! Er muss aufhören eine Maske zu tragen. Dan könnte er wirklich ein netter Typ sein sagte Liz legte ihren Kopf schief und sah die Anderen an.  
  
Hä? sagten Harry und Ron, nur Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten und hatte das Kinn zwischen ihren Fingern. Also du meinst er tut nur so großkotzig und ist in Wirklichkeit ganz anders. Also Innerlich ist ein ganz anderer? sagte sie schließlich und sah Liz an. Diese nickte. Harry und Ron sahen die beiden Mädchen wie Geister an.  
  
Das ist sein Schutz! sagte Liz und strich sich eine Hasselnussbraune Strähne hinters Ohr. Wow, das du das gleich gesehen hast! Wie machst du das? Und ich glaube das mit dem Gewitter warst auch du!! sagte Hermine strahlend. Liz schüttelte ihrem Kopf so etwas würde sie niemals zusammenbekommen.  
  
Sie war ja noch überhaupt keine Hexe. Außerdem hatte die Natur ihren eigenen Willen, konnte machen was sie wollte UND sie war FREI....... Diese kleine Wort, schmerzte und verursachte ein stechen und ziehen in ihren Bauch bei ihrem `Loch´. Es tat schrecklich weh, Liz war Schmerzen gewohnt aber dieses Mal zuckte sie zusammen und presste beide Handflächen auf den Bauch und ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig.  
  
Was ist mit dir? fragte Hermine besorgt, Harry stand auf .  
  
Alles in Ordnung? fragte er und als Liz aufsah trafen sich ihre Blicke. Seine grünen Augen trafen ihre kalten und traurigen Augen. Liz sah seine Augen an. Wenn sie jetzt sterben würde hätte sie wenigstens als letztes das wunderschönste auf Erden gesehen. Das ALLERSCHÖNSTE, etwas das mit Worten nicht zu schreiben war.  
  
LEBE! LIZZY! UNDWENN ES NUR FÜR MICH IST! LEBE  
  
Sie erinnerte sich und Harry glaubte so etwas wie ein Feuer in ihren Augen zu erblicken. Sie hatte es sich versprochen. Einmal wollte sie noch mal weinen. Einmal wollte sie noch einmal lachen. Nur einmal wollte sie sich noch verlieben. Nur noch einmal.  
  
Ich werde leben!!!! flüsterte sie so leise, dass es keiner hören konnte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Schon okay... murmelte sie und starrte auf den Boden ihr Gesicht wurde von ihren Harren verdeckt. Eine unglaubliche Trauer lag in ihrer Stimme. Geräuschlos setzte sie sich und sah aus dem Fenster. Olga kroch auf ihre Schoß und maunzte Liz an. Doch diese reagierte nicht. Alle waren ganz still, niemand sagte auch nur etwas.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Ewigkeit bekann Ron mit Harry über den heurigen Quiddichplan zu sprechen und Hermine las in der `Youth Witch´. Keiner sagte etwas zu Liz sie sah nur aus dem Fenster.  
  
Ab und zu sah Harry unwillkürlich zu ihr. Ihre kalten traurigen Augen und ihre Art strahlten doch so eine Art wärme aus, empfand er. Sie war ein wunderschön bezaubernder Engel der einsam, traurig und voller Schmerz war. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er sogar, er sähe zarte durchsichtige Flügeln.  
  
Nein, sie würde nicht nach Slytherin kommen, dessen war er sich sicher. GANZ SICHER.  
  
Der Regen hatte aufgehört und nun war ein klarer Himmel zu erkennen. Je näher sie Hogwarts kamen desto dunkler wurde es und desto mehr funkelnder Sterne konnte man am Firmament erkennen mitsamt dem Mond der in seinem strahlenden weißen Licht den Himmel verzauberte.  
  
Wir müssen uns umziehen! sagte Hermine und riss Liz aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Blick war noch ganz verträumt, verwandelte sich aber bald wieder zu ihrem normalen Gesichtsausdruck, traurig und ein wenig kalt. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Rucksack und ging aus dem Abteil.  
  
Als der Zug zum stehen kam waren alle in ihren Roben. Liz blickte auf ihren grauen Faltenrock der ihr irgendwie zu kurz schien weil, die meisten Jungs wie fixiert darauf schauten. Und er ist doch zu kurz!! Zischte sie als sie und steckte Olga in den Katzentransporter und ging aus dem Abteil. Stimmt doch gar nicht! Jeder Rock von jedem Mädchen aus Hogwarts ist so lang! flüsterte Hermine und bürstete sich gerade ihr welliges Haar während sie ihr nachging. Und wieso starrt mich dann jeder so an? sagte Liz und versuchte den Rock noch tiefer zu schieben als er schon war. Freu dich! Keiner hat so lange Beine die in den Himmel ragen! Sie bewundern dich nur! meinte Hermine.  
  
Liz sah zu ihren Beinen hinunter. Na ja sie waren nicht kurz das stand schon mal fest. Aber wirklich lang waren sie nicht oder? Sie sah sich um. Na gut vielleicht hatten die anderen wirklich um ein paar Zentimeter kürzere Beine als sie.... Aber die Blicke machten Liz unheimlich nervös, waren sie nun nett gemeint oder böse und verachtend. Sie wusste es nicht und das machte ihr Angst, furchtbare Angst.  
  
Endlich waren sie aus dem Zug draußen und Liz atmete die frische Luft ein. Es roch nach feuchter Erde und nach `Nacht´ nach einer warmen Sommernacht.  
  
In der Ferne war ein großer Schatten zu erkennen der immer Näher kam. Erstklässler zu mir ! brummte er mit einer tiefen aber durchaus sehr freundlichen Stimme. In seiner einen Hand schwenkte er eine Laterne.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen schnellen Schrittes zu ihm und Liz wusste nicht so recht ob sie ihnen folgen sollte. Waren sie nun jetzt Freunde? Sie hatte doch nur im Zug neben ihnen gesessen, weil sonst kein Platz mehr frei war. Was wäre gewesen wenn sie sich in dein anderes Abteil gesetzt hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie die drei dann nie richtig kennen gelernt. Ihr eisiger, einsamer Blick wanderte herum.  
  
Jetzt war es schon zu spät wieder umzukehren.  
  
Sie seufzte leise.  
  
Liz Aeon? Is´ eine Liz Aoen anwesend? fragte auf einmal eine Stimme von vorne. Schnell ging sie nach vorne und da bemerkte sie, dass die Stimme diesem großen Schatten gehörte. Je näher sie sich ihm näherte desto mehr konnte sie ihn erkennen. Es war ein riesengroßer Mann. Mit leicht strubbeligen Haaren und einen strubbeligen etwas längeren Bart. Er hatte einen langen Mantel an und hatte unheimlich freundliche Gesichtszüge.  
  
Ich bin das! sagte sie als sie vor ihm stand.  
  
Er war ziemlich verwundert.  
  
Wer nicht?  
  
Also du bist das.... Ich bin Hagrid, Professor Mc Gonagall hat mich beauftragt dir zu sagen das du mit den Kutschen fahren kann und nicht mit dem Booten. Oh und du sollst nach der Feier heute Abend in ihr Büro kommen. Weiß nicht was du schon ausgefressen hast! sagte er lachend.  
  
Kommt! Dort sind die Kutschen sagte Harry und zeigte auf ein paar Dutzend Führerlose Kutschen. Sie hatten eine Farbe wie der Mond, einfach wunderschön. Liz blieb bei Hagrid stehen um die Kutschen zu bewundern. Hey Liz!! rief Harry der mit Ron und Hermine schon bei einer Kutsche standen. Alle drei deuteten mit den Händen das Liz zu ihnen kommen sollte.  
  
Vielleicht waren sie doch schon Freunde.....Freunde diese Wort hörte sich so fremd so falsch in Liz Mund an. Freunde....  
  
Zuerst langsam doch dann immer schneller bis sie schließlich rannte kam sie zu ihnen. Komm! sagte Harry und stieg in die Kutsche. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis sie an beim Schloss ankamen. Hogwarts mit seinen türmen mit den hellerleuchteten Fenster spiegelte sich im pechschwarzen See wieder auf dem lauter Boote waren die auch gerade zum Schloss fuhren. Es sah wirklich sehr schön aus. Wie aus einem Märchen.  
  
Ich hoffe ich wache nicht auf! wisperte Liz unbewusst als sie fast da waren . Es ist kein Traum! sagte Harry und Liz sah erstaunt zu ihm. Ihr Kopf war ganz leicht, sie spürte kaum wie sie ihn drehte, als würde er schweben.  
  
Es ist alles viel zu schön... flüsterte sie und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Hellerleuchteten Fenster wieder. Tausend Lichter hatten sich in ihren Augen versammelt. Manchmal werden eben Träume wahr!!! sagte Ron und kniff ein Auge zusammen.  
  
Sie waren alle so nett....  
  
Aber sie stand noch vor einer großen Hürde einer wirklich riesengroßen Hürde. Hausaufteilung!  
  
Liz schluckte und was wäre wenn sie der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin stecken würde?  
  
Was wäre dann? Liz schluckte wieder, das wäre dann wohl das Ende vom Traum.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
Die große Halle machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre sie war wirklich unheimlich groß. Es standen vier längliche Tische und einer ganz vorne quer . Die Decke sah aus wie der Himmel draußen, genau so dunkel und so viele Sterne.  
  
Liz musste mit den Erstklässlern am Halleneingang warten. So verlangte man es. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu einem der länglichen Tische. Gryffindor. Liz wusste schon das sie Gryffindors waren bevor sie es noch erwähnt hatten. SIE waren typische Gryffindors und was war Liz? Eine typische Slytherin??? Es war nicht angenehm darüber zu grübeln.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall kam zu den Erstklässlern und zu Liz. Langsam gingen sie nach vorne. Als Liz an Hermine vorbei ging zischte diese Nervös??  
  
Nein! Ich habe Angst! Angst, das der sprechende Hut mir ins Herz sieht! flüsterte Liz und schon musste sie wieder weitergehen nach vorne. Hermine sah ihr ratlos hinterher. Angst? Wieso hatte sie Angst?  
  
Ihre Augen schienen nun kälter denn je zu wirken.  
  
Ich begrüße euch zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! sagte Professor Mc Gonagall und zog einen Holzstuhl mit einem alten Filzhut in die Mitte. Für euch wird das das erste Jahr werden. Ihr werdet in Häuser eingeteilt werden. Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff , Rawenclaw und Slytherin. Durch gute Leistungen könnt ihr Punkte verdienen, durch schlechte verlieren. Ihr werdet nicht nur in ein Haus sondern in eine Gemeinschaft eingeteilt werden. Ich rufe euch nun nacheinander auf und ihr kommt vor damit ich euch den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten kann.  
  
Sie zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor.  
  
Lizbeth Aeon! sagte sie und senkte das Pergament und den verwirrten Gesichtern antwort zu geben. Wie ich sehe gibt es einige verwirrte Gesichter. Nun denn Ms Aeon ist natürlich keine Erstklässlerin, das sieht man ja klar und deutlich. Die Sache ist die sie wurde schon unterrichtet konnte aber nicht wirklich vom Ministerium gefunden werden um nach Hogwarts zu kommen weil Zauber ein Bann im Spiel war. Ihre sogenannten `Grundkenntnisse´ sind also die eines Fünftklässlers. Nun bitte ich sie wieder alle ihre Münder zu schließen!  
  
Sie sah Liz an. Nun war es gleich soweit, ihr Herz klopfte unheimlich schnell.  
  
Sie ging nach vorne. Stille.......eine Stille lag in der großen Halle, richtig unheimlich.  
  
Liz wusste, das jeder zu ihr sah jedes einzelne Augenpaar klebte förmlich an ihr. Ihre Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Zu atmen wurde immer schwieriger. Nur noch einen Schritt war sie vom Stuhl entfernt. Auch die Lehrer sahen zu ihr, leicht nervös das konnte man ihnen ansehen.  
  
Liz drehte sich um und setzte sich. Nun konnte sie jeder sehen, jeder! Liz Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Sie wusste genau was jeder dachte. SLYTHERIN!  
  
Ihr Blick ging zu dem Tisch der ganz rechts stand sie grinsten ihr vielversprechend zu. Sekunden kamen ihr wie Jahre vor, unerträglich lange. Mc Gonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf und man konnte sehen wie sich die Krempe zu einer Unterlippe verformte und Druckstellen zeichneten Augen und Nase wieder.  
  
Hmmm. machte der Hut. Du bist also Ms Aeon Liz konnte sehen wie Hermine ihre hochgehaltenen Daumen zu ihr hob und wie sich ihr Mund zu einem ` Hab keine Angst!´ formte . Sie erinnerte Liz so sehr an ihre Großmutter.  
  
Hääää? schrie der Hut plötzlich und alle fuhren erschrocken in die Höhe. So etwas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen! Feuer, Schmerz, ein Schatten,.. er stockte. Liz hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen. Er sollte es nicht aussprechen, er sollte sofort auf hören ,er sollte nicht mehr weiter reden.......  
  
Hmmm...also du kommst nach.. alles war ganz still. Wohin würde sie nun kommen?  
  
Und dann kam plötzlich dieses Lüftchen, dieser kleine Wind, kaum zu spüren, keiner bemerkte ihn. Niemand außer Liz. Er strich durch ihr Gesicht wie eine zarte Hand es tun würde , Liz atmete ein. Er roch wie ihre Großmutter nach Rosen, Erde und Sommer. Griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie.  
  
Plötzlich änderte sie etwas. Liz sah aus als hätte sie ihren Stolz wieder gefunden. Etwas flackerte langsam aber sich in ihr auf.  
  
Ihr Wille.  
  
Sie in mein Herz und sag in welches Haus ich gehöre. Höre gut hin. Lass dich nicht täuschen. Sie schau die Dinge nicht an schau in sie hinein!!! dachte sie fest. Du hast recht........ Nun denn Liz Aeon werde glücklich in.. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!! sagte er. Und Liz atmete erleichtert aus und ein Jubelgeschrei der von den Gryffindors kam brach aus und erfüllte den ganzen Raum  
  
Mc Gonagall nahm ihr den Hut vom Kopf und sah sie an. Gratulation. Wäre ihre Großmutter hier gewesen sie wäre stolz .  
  
Danke! Ach ja meine Großmutter war hier sie hat mir meine Hand gehalten. sagte Liz und ging langsam zum Tisch.  
  
Zu Gryffindor, die immer noch jubelten. Komm her Liz! sagte Hermine und klatschte immer noch.  
  
Hey! sagte sie als Liz vor ihr stand. Sie umarmte Liz schwungvoll Ich habe so gehofft das du nach Gryffindor kommst! Danke! flüsterte Liz und sah zu den Lehrern hinauf die ebenfalls klatschten.  
  
Mc Gonagall lächelte ihr zu, Dumbledor nickte freundlich und auch Hagrid klatschte laut.  
  
Willkommen in deiner neuen Familie! sagte Harry und sah das aus Liz´ kalten Augen ein Strahlen kam, ein Strahlen das den Raum mit wärme erfüllte.  
  
JA SIE WÜRDE LEBEN. DENN JETZT HATTE SIE EINE FAMILIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
############################################################################ #####  
  
Okay also wie fandet ihr das? Gut oder nicht gut. Ach ja es kommt ur gut rüber wenn ihr  
  
ein gewisses Lied hört nämlich KISS WOMAN von BoA !! Es ist schnulzig ja, aber es ist  
  
wunderwunderschön´, erzählt eine Liebesgeschichte und weckt in dir ein Gefühl .....welches? Finde es selbst heraus!!!  
  
Bitte  
  
REVIEWS - REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS 


	5. The truth

So das nächste chapter ist endlich da! ^-^  
  
Es hat ein wenig gedauert, weil es sich mit Gipsfuß nicht so gut beim PC sitzen lässt!!!!  
  
Richtig gelesen!  
  
Na ja Thema Wechsel.  
  
Dieser chapter wird am Anfang lustiger als die vorherigen sein. Naja hoffe ich! ^o^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ .  
  
.  
  
Liz setzte sich neben Hermine und einem Mädchen das sich als Lavender Brown herausstellte. Die Aufteilung der Erstklässler wurde fortgesetzt, die setzten zu ihren Tischen setzten, was nicht sonderlich lang dauerte. Jeder einzelne Schüler wartete schon ungeduldig auf das köstliche Festmahl das sie bald vor ihren Tellern erblicken würden.  
  
Nach guten zwanzig Minuten war es endlich soweit und die Goldenen Schüsseln und Krüge füllten sich mit allen erdenklichen Speisen und sogleich machte sich jeder Schüler hungrig darüber her.  
  
Kompliment Liz du hast länger gebraucht als Harry! Hast einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt! sagte Ron der auf seine Uhr sah.  
  
Moment Ron, du hast mich damals gestoppt? fragte Harry etwas ungläubig.  
  
Klar! Ich mein ich muss das ja mal meinen Kindern erzählen! sagte Ron.  
  
Falls du jemals Kinder haben wirst, oder besser gesagt eine Frau die sich opfern wird! meinte Hermine gelassen und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Saft.  
  
Opfern??? Da stehen schon einige Schlange!  
  
Ach ja?  
  
Was willst du damit sagen? fragte Ron und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Ding Ding, Ring frei zur ersten Runde! seufzte Harry kauend und Liz sah zu Hermine und Ron die sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten.  
  
Ich erinnere dich nur an den Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr! zischte sie grinsend.  
  
DAS war was ganz anderes!  
  
Ach wirklich? Wen du ein Mädchen heiraten willst fragst du einfach mal die hübschesten zuerst!  
  
Uhh guter Schlag, traf ihn so richtig unter die Gürtellinie! sagte Harry und sprach in sein imaginäres Mirkro.  
  
Und was ist mit dir, gehst du so lange in die Bibliothek bist dich ein Viktor Krum anspricht?  
  
Witzig! Falls es dich interessiert! Ich sabbere auch nicht gleich das es jeden verscheucht!  
  
Ich sabbere? Ja klar!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Harry?  
  
Ich bin unparteiisch!  
  
Liz?  
  
Ich kenne dich noch nicht lange!   
  
Hermine lachte triumphierend und warf ihr Haar zurück.  
  
Also ich finde.. sagte Liz  
  
Was? fragte Ron.  
  
Na ja.. sagte sie und ihr Zeigefinger bewegte sich zwischen Hermine und Ron hin und her Eure Kinder würden eine echt süße Mischung ergeben!  
  
Stille. Eine sehr peinliche Stille. Ron wurde ein Hauch rosa, aber nicht wirklich gleich zu erkennen. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine ,deren Wangen sich rot verfärbten.  
  
Also was ist? fragte Ron und nahm Hermines Hand. Willst du mich heiraten?  
  
Alle starrten zu den beiden.  
  
Einige Zeit sagte Hermine gar nichts sondern war nur ein wenig geschockt. Doch dann riss sie sich ihre Hand los.  
  
Ron du bist wirklich Seltenblöd! zischte sie und Harry und Ron bekamen einen Lachanfall.  
  
Uhhhh wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert? fragte Ron grinsend.  
  
Weil ich mir überlegt habe wie wir unser erstes Kind nennen! Was gefällt dir besser Ronny- Darling wenn's ein Junge wird Ronald Junior, Lucas oder gefällt dir Matthew besser? sagte sie und zog eine grinsende Unschuldmiene.  
  
Also ich finde Lucas würde am besten passen! sagte Lavender.  
  
Ja stimmte ihr ihre beste Freundin Parvati zu.  
  
Von den Socken? fragte Hermine etwas provozierend.  
  
Von wegen Ms Granger! sagte er und führte seine Gabel zum Mund und grinste. Na dann ist ja gut Mr Weasley! sagte sie und grinste auch.  
  
Was ist das für ein Saft? fragte Liz und sah in ihren Becher. Kürbissaft! sagte Hermine und schnitt gerade einen Kartoffel in der Mitte auseinander. Aha! murmelte Liz und nahm einen Schluck, an einiges musste sie sich eben gewöhnen so wie den Saft und die Geister die umher schwebten sie ab und zu zu den Schülern gesellten und munter drauflos tratschten.  
  
Ist denn das die Möglichkeit! hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich eine Person sagen. Liz drehte sich um und hinter ihr war ein Geist mit einer Krause, und sehr altertümlichem Gewand. Man konnte direkt durch ihn hindurchsehen. Zwar etwas verschwommen und milchig aber es ging. Guten Tag Sir Nickolas ! begrüßte ihn Harry freundlich. Das ist der Fastkopflose Nick! flüsterte Hermine zu Liz als sie ihn mit etwas irritierten Gesicht ansah. Fast Kopflos? murmelte sie.  
  
Soll ich es ihnen demonstrieren? fragte er mit vergnügtem Lächeln auf seinem weißlichem Gesicht. Nein das ist nicht nötig!!! Liz kann sich das sehr gut vorstellen!! sagte Hermine als sich der Fastkopflose Nick an seinen Kopf fasste.  
  
Nun gut. Sind sie wirklich Lizbeth Aeon? fragte er neugierig. Liz nickte langsam. Bei Merlins Mutter sie sind doch nicht die Enkelin von Gloria Aeon, Mylady ?  
  
Mylady, er nannte sie Mylady, wieso ? Und wieso war er total aus dem Häuschen wegen ihrer Großmutter. Mein Name ist LIZ!!! Und ..ich glaube sie verwechseln meine Großmutter da mit einer anderen Frau! Sie war eine ganz normale Hexe.. die den Duft von frischen Rosen am morgen liebte, sie war........  
  
Vor ihrem Auge erschien das große weiße Haus in dem ihre Großmutter ihrer Zeit wohnte. Hinter dem Haus war ein großer prächtiger Garten in dem Blutrote Rosenbusche wuchsen. Im Sommer roch die ganze Umgebung nach diesem Zauberhaften Duft. Liz sah wie sie immer barfuss in dem vom Morgentau nassen Gras tanzte ihr Sommerkleid flatterte in der kühlen Morgenluft als sie sich drehte und sie legte den Kopf zurück, schloss ihre Augen und atmete den Duft ein. Und ihre Großmutter saß an der kleinen Gartenbank und in ihr faltiges Gesicht stand die pure Zufriedenheit geschrieben und sie lachte aus vollem Herzen. Die Sonne schien und der Himmel wies auf keine einzige Wolke hin. Liz? flüsterte eine dünne Stimme weit weg. Nein sie wollte nicht wieder zurück, sie wollte an dem Ort bleiben. Jemand rüttelte sie.  
  
Und dann verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen und ihre lachende klatschende Großmutter verwandelte sich in Hermine. Hey komm wieder zurück!! sagte sie. Sie war wieder in der großen Halle. Einige Gesichter darunter auch Harry und Ron sahen zu ihr etwas verwirrt und verängstigt.  
  
Liz schluckte. Warum? Es lief doch alles gerade so gut!! Aber jetzt war es wieder alles kaputt. Wieso konnte sie nicht einmal etwas richtig machen. Ich. ich muss ins Büro zu Prof. Mc Gonagall! sagte sie leise und stand auf.  
  
Der Fast Kopflose Nick verbeugte sich vor ihr und dann verließ sie die große Halle. Na toll, jetzt hab ich es mal wieder geschafft! dachte sie als sie aus der Halle trat. Langsam strich sie sich eine Haarpartie hinters Ohr. Ihre kalten Augen sahen auf den Steinboden. Was war wohl kälter, Stein oder ihre Augen? Niemand vermochte ihr eine antwort zu geben. Sie war alleine, ganz allein und daran würde sie nie etwas ändern.  
  
Liz strich mit der linken Hand über ihren rechten Oberarm. Was würde Mc Gonagall von ihr wollen?  
  
Sie stand gerade auf einer Steinstiege als diese plötzlich einen unerwarteten Ruck von sich gab und kurzer Hand die Richtung änderte. Na toll jetzt verirr ich mich noch in diesem großen Schloss! brummte sie missmutig. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
. .  
  
. . Schade! seufzte der Fastkopflose Nick.  
  
Ich habe eine Frage wieso sind sie so aus dem Häuschen wegen, Liz´ Abstammung? fragte Harry als er seine Gabel zur Seite legte. Ach das können sie ja gar nicht wissen! Also Gloria Aeon war eine wirklich wundervolle Schülerin! Eine unglaublich wunderschöne Schülerin, Lizbeth wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten genau so wunderschön. Vor allem ihr Lächeln verzauberte ganz Hogwarts. Fragt einen Lehrer und er wird euch nur gutes von ihr erzählen können! Die Männer standen schlangen nach ihr, so manche Geister auch... er räusperte sich kurz.  
Ohhhhhh ! Sagen sie bloß sie hatten auch ein Auge auf ihre Großmutter geworfen! fragte Hermine grinsend.  
  
Das tut, jetzt nichts zu Sache! fuhr der fast Kopflose Nick fort Vor allem ihre Fähigkeiten in Wahrsagen waren besonders ausgeprägt, oder ihre Fähigkeit in anderen Menschen Seele zu schauen! Sie brauchte nur in die Augen zu sehen und schon wusste sie so gut wie alles über den Menschen, sie konnte alles sehen Schmerz , Trauer, Liebe, Leid, Angst einfach alles....  
  
Ein gruseliges Thema! Nick, verliebt gewesen, in Liz Granny! flüsterte Ron und schüttelte sich. Der fast kopflose Nick schwebte wieder weiter. Na ja vielleicht stimmt es ja. Liz ist ihrer Großmutter ziemlich ähnlich! murmelte Harry in Gedanken. Ach meinst du dann auch das Liz so bezaubernd ist??? Hä?? fragte Hermine und nippte an ihren Becher.  
  
Nein ich meine sie sieht einem zuerst einmal in die Augen so richtig tief legt sie sich hinein!  
  
Bei deinem schien sie ja ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein! meinte Ron  
  
Und du hast dich nicht so ganz zufällig in sie verguckt? meinte Hermine  
  
Hmm? Nein, ich finde sie einfach nur sehr nett! sagte er und sah durch den Raum. Einige Lehrer hatten die Halle schon verlassen. Was wollte Professor Mc Gonagall nur von Liz? Irgendwie wollte er unbedingt einmal ihr Lächeln sehen, Nick hatte so sehr davon geschwärmt. Aber war es überhaupt möglich sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Es musste einfach gehen, diese Wesen das so viel Trauer und Schmerz aber auch Schönheit in sich verbarg musste Lachen.  
  
Hey Harry aufstehen wir müssen in unserem Turm rauf. sagte Ron und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite. Ja! sagte er etwas träge.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Inzwischen....  
  
Liz saß auf einer kalten Steintreppe, die sie sicher schon ein paar Mal entlang gegangen war. Aber immer wieder kam sie zu ihr zurück, weil sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte. Mit den Fingern strich sie langsam über das steinerne Geländer.  
  
Ms Aeon sollten sie nicht schon in meinem Büro sein? fragte eine strenge Stimme hinter Liz. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ins Gesicht von Professor Mc Gonagall Ja, eigentlich schon aber leider haben ich mich ein wenig verirrt! Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung wo es ist gab sie leise von sich.  
  
Nun denn, wenn sie mir folgen würden! sagte sie und drehte sich um und Liz stand auf und ging ihr nach. Sie ging an einer hölzernen Türe mit großen goldenen Scharnieren vorbei. Das hier ist mein Büro aber wir müssen doch in Professor Dumbledors Büro. Ich dachte sie sollten vorher zu mir kommen damit wir zusammen hingehen können. erklärte sie. Vor einem großen goldenen Adler unter dem eine Wendeltreppe hervorlugte hielten sie. Wenn ich bitten darf! sagte Mc Gonagall und Liz stellte sich auf einer Stufe und sie selbst stellte sich drei Stufen unter sie.  
  
Limettenbrause! sagte sie und die Wendeltreppe machte einen Ruck und drehte sich nach oben. Nach einer Zeit blieb sie stehen und Liz ging in einem Raum mit unheimlich hohe Decke. An beinahe jedem Fleckchen Wand hing ein Bild von Zauberern die schlief, so erfüllten sie den Raum mit leisen Schnarchen und gleichmäßigen lauten Atemzügen, eine wirklich ruhige Atmosphäre. Liz sah sich in dem Raum um.  
  
Ah Ms Aeon! sagte plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme und als sie zu der kleinen hölzernen Treppe schaute die in einen anderen Raum führte sah sie Dumbledore. Er ging hinunter und schüttelte ihre Hand. Willkommen in Hogwarts!  
  
Er hatte eine so beruhigende Art, die Liz schon so lange Zeit nicht mehr gewohnt war. Sie schluckte. Sollten sie nicht Ms Aeon sagen wieso sie sie bestellt haben? fragte Prof Mc Gonagall. Natürlich Minerva du hast recht! sagte er und hob die Hand und bat Liz sich zu setzten.  
  
Nun Liz wir haben einige kleine Fragen an dich! Ich bitte sie zu beantworten. Nun.. Er setzte sich vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah durch seine Halbmondgläser. Früher hat dich dein Großmutter sozusagen unterrichtet!  
  
Liz nickte.  
  
Gut. Hast du eine Ahnung wie man Gestaltenwandler unter anderem noch nennen?  
  
Metamorphe.  
  
Gut. Hast du deinen Zauberstab bei dir?  
  
Ja!  
  
Nun denn. Ich bitte dich verwandle dieses Taschentuch in eine Taube. Eine schwarze bitte, ist einmal etwas anderes. er zog ein weißes Stofftaschentuch heraus und legte es vor Liz.  
  
Diese nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus. Ich hoffe nur dass das richtig ist was ich sage! dachte sie sich. Sie atmete tief durch und umkreiste zweimal das Taschentuch mit ihrer Zauberstabspitze.  
  
Columa Abnoba sagte sich und ließ sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken. Kühl und gelassen sah sie darauf und als sich das Taschentuch erhellte und zu etwas schwarzem formte, wurde sie schon etwas ruhiger.  
  
Tatsächlich wurde aus dem Taschentuch eine schwarze Taube, die sogar fliegen konnte.  
  
Sehr gut. sagte Mc Gonagall und verwandelte den Vogel wieder zurück.  
  
Weiter.. Also welche zwei Zutaten brauchst du um einen Heuschnupfentrank zu brauen?  
  
Ähmm.also Schlangenhautpulver und ....Liciumessenz .  
  
Richtig! Gut , ich weiß das diese Fragen dich nur auf drei Gebiete angesprochen haben, aber ich habe vertrauen zu dir. Ich werde mir die Beurteilung anderer Lehrer anhören sagen wir in zwei drei Monaten?  
  
Genau! meinte Mc Gonagall nickend.  
  
Gut also. Natürlich habe ich dich nicht zu mir gebeten um dir kleine Fragen zu stellen die du wirklich hervorragend meisterst. Ich habe hier einige Privatsachen deiner Großmutter sie sind beim Hausbrand verschon geblieben. sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster.  
  
Liz sah ihn entsetzt an. Hausbrand? Als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte hob er die Hand.  
  
Bitte, hör mir gut zu. Deine Großmutter, ist anders gestorben als du dachtest. Sie ist nicht vor vier Jahren gestorben. Sie starb schon vor acht Jahren. Wie ist noch immer nicht ganz klar anscheinend wurde sie umgebracht und ihr Haus wurde danach in Brand gesetzt. Man fand ihre Leiche Tage später, es war wirklich grauenvoll. Du bist der einzige Nachfahre der magisches Blut in sich hat. Wie schon gesagt sie hat einen Bann ausgesprochen damit man dich nicht finden konnte, jedenfalls nicht als Hexe. Sie wollte dich schützen, vor was oder wen wissen wir leider nicht.  
  
Liz wurde schlecht, ihre Großmutter wurde umgebracht!!!! Bei dem Gedanken drehte es ihr den Magen um.  
  
Sie muss dich sehr geliebt haben, Liz, das musst du wissen. Sie hat eine falsche Pate geschrieben in der stand dass sie im Krankenhaus starb. Sie wusste dass deine Eltern nicht zu der Beerdigung fahren würden. Sie wollte dich nur schützen und nicht belügen. Ich weiß das ist jetzt ein Schock für dich. Aber du darfst sie dafür nicht hassen  
  
Er gab ihr einen Karton. Sie spürte ihn kaum  
  
Liz glaubte jeden Moment umzufallen. Ms Aeon? Ich bringe sie am besten zum Gryffindor Turm. Es ist schon recht spät geworden.  
  
Wie eine Puppe folgte sie Mc Gonagall ihr Blick, leblos und leer. Sie ging einfach, mit den Karton in den Händen. Sie sagte nicht einmal, Auf wiedersehen, zu Prof. Dumledore. Sie sagte einfach nichts, sie ging einfach. Sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet doch es war so als hätte sie sie geschlossen, sah nichts. Wollte nichts sehen.  
  
Das Passwort ist Soßenfleck. hörte Liz eine dünne Stimme sagen. Liz kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Gute Nacht! sagte Mc Gonagall mit besorgter Miene doch Liz signalisierte sie nicht einmal ein wenig.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schloss sich das Portraitloch wieder. Hermine kam strahlend angerannt. Hey Liz ich konnte es arrangieren das du in meinem Schlafsaal schläfst!  
  
Doch Liz beachtete sie nicht. Wie in Trance gesetzt schritt sie an ihr vorbei, den Karton fest umklammert. Liz? fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Jetzt wurden auch Harry und Ron aufmerksam. Liz? Sag schon was ist los? fragte Ron und wedelte mit der Handfläche vor Liz Gesicht herum. Nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken.  
  
Liz? Geht es dir gut? fragte Harry und machte jetzt auch einen Schritt auf Liz zu.  
  
Ihr Blick senkte sich.  
  
Granny .........sie wurde damals umgebracht. ..............sie ist nicht schmerzlos entschlafen, .............nein sie wurde brutal ermordet.................. alle ihre Erinnerungen wurden dann verbrannt...........das ist doch nicht fair................. Ich dachte sie als letztes gelächelt...........aber das stimmt nicht, das letzte was sie spürt e war Schmerz, als letztes sah sie Blut............. ihre Stimme versagte, sie sah an Harry vorbei zu den großen Fenster, zu den Sternen am Himmel.  
  
Leuchtend zwinkerten sie ihr zu.  
  
Sie konnte nicht einmal zu Schluss ihres Lebens den Sternenhimmel sehen wenn er in seiner vollen Pracht in der Nacht zum Vorschein kommt und alle Mensch in seinen Bann zieht , wie jedes Kind andächtig mit dem Finger nach oben zeigt wenn der Mond zum Vorschein kommt und die Nacht mit seinen elfenbeinfarbenen Schein Leben einhaucht.............. nicht einmal das flüsterte sie und jedes Wort stach so sehr in ihrem Herzen das es nicht zum ertragen war.  
  
Liz! Das ..das tut mir so leid meinte Hermine und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Tut mir leid, jetzt fang ich schon an zu heulen!  
  
Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen rann ihr die erste Träne die Wange hinab. Hey Hermine. Reiß dich zusammen. meinte Ron. Sie nickte und wischte sich schnell die Träne aus dem Gesicht, es war jetzt wirklich ganz und gar unpassend zu flennen.  
  
Hey weißt du was meine Großmutter hat mir einmal einen Tipp gegeben, wenn es einem gut geht, dann hilft meistens eine kleine Umarmung. Soll ich dich mal drücken? Liz zuckte mit den Schultern. Komm mal her! sagte Hermine und nahm den Karton und drückte ihn Harry in die Arme, und umarmte Liz.  
  
Wann hatte sie jemand zu letzten Mal jemand umarmt?  
  
Es fühlte sich gut an, und beruhigte Liz.  
  
Von diesem Moment an wusste Liz das sie und Hermine Freundinnen waren.  
Plötzlich spürte Liz etwas Nasses an ihrer Wange und ein trockener Schluchzer war zu hören. Oh mein Gott, ich kann gar nicht aufhören. Ähm Harry kannst du Liz die Tür von unserem Mädchenschlafsaal zeigen ? sagte Hermine und löste ihre Umarmung wieder. Danke! flüsterte Liz. Komm sagte Harry und ging mit dem Karton voran und Liz folgte ihm.  
  
Eine Träne nach der anderen rann an Hermines Gesicht hinunter. Hey! Shhh shh shh ist ja schon gut! beruhigte sie Ron stellte sich vor sie.  
  
Hey soll ICH dich vielleicht einmal umarmen? fragte er sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Unter schluchzten kam ein Nicken hervor. In Ordnung! sagte er und umarmte sie und Hermine vergrub ihr verweintes Gesicht in seiner Brust.  
  
Shhhhhh machte er, legte seine eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und drückte ihn fest an sich und wippte ganz leicht hin und her. Ich bin ja bei dir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
bOkayb , okay in dem Kapitel komm auch, na ja eigentlich verstärkt hervor ,dass Hermine und Ron sich auch einander näher kommen. Als kleiner Bonus sozusagen!! ^-^  
  
Wie meint ihr hab ich Liz´ Charakter bis jetzt hingekriegt!?!?!?!  
  
UND ÜBERHAUPT WIE GEFÄLLT EUCH DIE STORY??????  
  
By  
  
=_= Leandra ^_^ 


	6. Touch

"Hier ist der Eingang zum Schlafraum!" sagte Harry als er und Liz bei der großen Tür aus Ebenholz angelangt waren. Ihre großen Scharniere waren schon etwas rostig, und auch die Türe hatte schon einige Jahre gesehen. Liz starrte unentwegt auf den Steinboden.  
  
Ihre kalten Augen starrten auf die kalten Pflastersteine und die kalten Pflastersteine starrten in ihre kalten Augen. Harry bemerkte wie Liz sich auf ihre Lippen biss. Er konnte nur vage schätzen wie sich der lodernde Schmerz der tief in ihr brannte anfühlte und sie fertig machte. Ihr Atem war flach aber in kurzen Zügen und jeder brannte wie Feuer. Harry räusperte sich, "Liz?"  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher ob ihn Liz überhaupt hörte den es schien als wäre sie nicht hier. Als wäre sie ganz weit weg, an einem Ort an dem ihr keiner mehr etwas antun könnte.  
  
Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Harry an. Sie öffnete den Mund doch es kamen keine Wort heraus. Angst Wörter die sie nicht aussprechen wollte wurden aus ihr heraussprudeln überflog sie. "Reiß dich zusammen Liz!!!" mahnte sie sich selbst streng. Sie nahm den Pappkarton den Harry trug wortlos. "Bist du sicher das alles in Ordnung mit dir ist!" fragte Harry und sah Liz fragend an.  
  
Diese nickte, "Es ist nur......"begann sie, und sah kurz nach oben" Es fühlt sich ein wenig komisch an. Zu denken sie wäre sanft entschlafen und dann Jahre danach zu erfahren das sie auf brutale Weise ermordet worden ist." Sie sah Harry in die Augen, auf eine seltsame Weise beruhigte sie das unheimlich. Er nickte still .  
  
Liz umklammerte den Karton immer fester bis sich ihre Knöcheln weiß färbten. Ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Harry wusste nicht mehr wieso, aber er hob die Hand und stich Liz die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dabei strich seine Hand Liz´ Haut.  
  
Sie war unglaublich weich und zart. Beide hielten den Atem an und wünschten das dieser Augenblick dieser kurze Moment eine Ewigkeit andauern würde.  
  
"Gute Nacht!" flüsterte Harry und öffnete Liz die große Tür. "Wünsche ich dir auch!"sagte sie und klang plötzlich ganz anders. Irgendwie heller und leichter.  
  
Liz trat in den Raum und die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen.  
  
"Hi! Liz!" sagte Parvati die schon in ihren fliederfarbenen Baumwollpyjama geschlüpft war und auf ihren Bett saß und bürstete ihr langes Haar. "Oh! Hallo!" sagte Liz.  
  
"Dein Bett steht hier drüben!" sagte Parvati und deutete auf das Bett gegenüber von ihrem. "Und wie gefällt es dir hier? Hermine hat sie echt große Mühe gegeben damit du eine Zimmer hier bei uns bekommen hast. Na ja sonst würdest du in eine Zimmer von solchen Zimtzicken schlafen und ich glaube das hätte dir sicher nicht gefallen. Wo ist Hermine überhaupt? Kommst sie erst später?" sagte sie und Liz wunderte sich das sie keinen Krampf in den Lippen bekommen hatte, in der Geschwindigkeit in der sie gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Hermine kommt gleich!" sagte Liz und stellt den Karton neben ihr Bett. Vorsichtig setzte sich hin. Parvati drehte sich auf den Bauch, stützte sich mit ihren Ellenbogen ab und sah Liz an.  
  
"Was ist den in dem Karton ?" fragte sie.  
  
Liz zuckte mit den Schultern ,"Keine Ahnung ich hab noch nicht hinein geschaut."  
  
Parvati nickte. Plötzlich wurde die Holztüre aufgerissen und Lavender kam herein gestürmt. Sie grinste breit und setzte sich kichernd auf Parvati´ s Bett.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte diese überrascht und auch in Liz wurde die Neugierde geweckt.  
  
"Ihr glaubt mir nicht was ich gerade gesehen habe!" sagte Lavender und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Komm sag schon!" drängte Parvati.  
  
"Na gut ich erzähle es euch! Aber ihr beide müsst mir schwören das ihr es niemanden erzählt!" meinte Lavender und hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen. "Ja, ja wir schwören wir schwören!" sagte Parvati rollte mit den Augen und legte ihre Hand auf die Brust. "Komm her Liz! Na komm schon!"  
  
Liz stand auf und ging zu Parvati´s Bett. "Hüpf rauf!" sagte Lavender grinsend. Langsam setzte sich Liz auf das Bett. "Okay!"sagte Lavender und atmete tief durch. "Also ich bin gerade so durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und da hab ich sie gesehen."  
  
"Wen?" fragte Parvati.  
  
"Warte warte, also ratet mal wer auf der Liebescouch gesessen ist?" "Liebescouch?" fragte Liz.  
  
"Ach so das kannst du ja nicht wissen, also im Gemeinschaftsraum steht eine etwas kleinere Couchganz links im Raum. Es setzen sich kaum Leute alleine hin aber : wenn ein Mädchen und ein Junge sich dort hinsetzen dann sagt man sind sie offiziell ein Paar für alle Ewigkeiten! Das ist der Liebeszauber der von diesem Möbelstück ausgeht."erklärte Lavender und Liz nickte.  
  
"Aber ist das nicht nur ein Märchen?" sagte Parvati und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich glaube jedenfalls daran! Also ratet wen ich darauf gesehen habe!" fragte Lavender und zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
"Ähm.... Dean und Suzanna" sagte Parvati.  
  
"Nein!" sagte Lavender und ihr Grinsen wurde schon wieder breiter und breiter. "Hmm!" machte Liz ...es könnte ja auch falsch sein aber ich würde auf....Hermine und...  
  
Lavender nickte grinsend und Parvatis Augen wurden immer größer. "Ron tippen!" vollendete Liz ihren Satz.  
  
"Riiiiichtig!" kreischte Lavender, so laut das Liz und Parvati erschrocken von Lavender wegrutschten.  
  
"Das gibt's doch nicht!" sagte Parvati und zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. . "Oh doch!" sagte Lavender und kniff ein Augen zusammen, "Sie sich dicht aneinander gekuschelt auf der Liebescouch gesessen und Ron hat ihr die ganze Zeit über den Kopf gestrichen. Hermines Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, also wenn das nichts bedeutet!!"  
  
"Und du bist dir da auch hunderdtausendprozentig sicher?" fragte Parvati der die ganze Sache mehr als unglaubwürdig erschien.  
  
"Ja doch!" sagte Lavender und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wippte hin und her. Parvati hatte ihre Augen zusammen gekniffen und starrte Lavender an.  
  
"Aber..." sagte Liz mit dünner Stimme. Die anderen beiden horchten auf "Es muss ja nicht an dieser.... Couch liegen... vielleicht" sie schluckte kurz," ......vielleicht wissen sie es selber noch nicht wie sehr sie ....einander.....mögen.........lieben, was auch immer." Liz starrte auf die Bettdecke auf der sie saß. Sie wusste selber nicht wieso sie das sagte.  
  
Was ihr überhaupt das Recht gab über Leute die sie erst einen Tag kannte zu reden. "Wahre Worte die da aus deinem Mund kamen!" sagte Parvati und klopfte Liz auf die Schulter und lächelte. "Denkt was ihr wollt ich glaube an die Liebescouch." sagte Lavender grinsend.  
  
"Also wenn du einen Altar davor stellst und um Mitternacht splitternackt herum tanzt erst dann mache ich mir Sorgen um dich." sagte Parvati laut lachend und sah zu Liz.  
  
Deren himbeerrote Lippen formten sich so einem schüchternen Lächeln. Es fühlte sich komisch an, so anders, sie hatte schon so lange nicht mehr gelächelt, aber jetzt war irgendwie alles anders sie hatte Freundinnen gefunden die zusammen mit ihr auf einem Bett saßen Geheimnisse teilten ihr zuhörten und lachten. Es war wie in einem Traum. Aber aus Träumen wacht man meistens auf wenn sie am schönsten.  
  
Die große Holztür ging auf und Hermine trat in den Raum.  
  
"Hey Liz!! Du lächelst ja!!" sagte sie, ging schnell zu Parvatis Bett und setzte sich zu den anderen.  
  
"Darf man fragen was soll lustig ist? fragte Hermine und zog di Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Parvati hat ´nen Knall!" sagte Lavender und klopfte gegen Parvatis Stirn.  
  
"Ach ja?" sagte Hermine lachend "Sollten das Neuigkeiten sein?"  
  
"Du......" sagte Parvati stürzte sich auf Hermine und kitzelte bis sie rot wie eine Tomate war und verzweifelt "Aufhören" röchelte.  
  
"Wir sollten dann langsam ins Bett gehen!" meinte Hermine einige Zeit später als sie wieder ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe zurück hatte.  
  
"Ach ja Liz," sagte sie und deutete auf eine kleinere hellere Holztür.  
  
"Dort hinten ist der Waschraum wo es Duschen, eine Badewanne, Waschbecken und ein kleines Tischchen mit Spiel für jedes Mädchen da kannst du deine Bürsten und Pflegesachen hinlegen. Aber halte dein Tischchen ja ordentlich Parvatis' ist schon überladen und unordentlich genug"  
  
"Da meldet sich ja wieder die alte vernünftige Hermine!" meinte Lavender und grinste Hermine an.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Der helle Mond schien durch das große Fenster in den Schlafraum vier Mädchen. Liz hört wie alle gleichmäßig atmeten, wie sie sich im Bett wendeten.  
  
Draußen war es rabenschwarz nur der helle Silbermond schien das einzig helle zu sein. Liz sah ihn fasziniert an. Sie setzte sich auf, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Leise sodass sie niemanden aufwecken würde ging sie zum Fenster und berührte die Fensterscheibe mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Die Fensterscheibe war kalt und beschlug sich jedes mal wenn Liz ausatmete.  
  
"Kannst du nicht schlafen Liz?" fragte eine Stimme. Liz drehe sich kurz um. "Nicht wirklich, Hermine." antwortete sie.  
  
"Hast du Heimweh?"  
  
"Heimweh? Nein. Heimweh, in meinem Mund hört es sich ganz komisch an. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie sich dieses Heimweh anfühlt. Zuhause....hm. Das sind alles Fremdwörter für mich. Zuhause ist da wo das Herz zuhause ist. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo mein Herz ist....." sie brach ab.  
  
Es war einfach lächerlich mit jemanden über so etwas zu reden. Lachhaft. Sie suchte die Umrisse von Hermines Gesicht in der Dunkelheit. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob sie irritiert oder vielleicht erschrocken war, sie sah es nicht.  
  
"Liz..."kam aus Hermines Richtung. "Ich.."  
  
Liz fühlte sich in dieser Situation überhaupt nicht wohl sie wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Thema abschließen. "Sind die Lehrer hier sehr streng?"fragte sie rasch.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tut mir wirklich leid das dieses Kapitel so lang gedauert hat obwohl es so furchtbar kurz ist aber. Ich habe es 4 mal schreiben müssen+ 10000 Mal hochladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Bitte um gaaanz viele Reviews  
  
Leandra 


	7. Morning

„Bist du es dann Liz?"fragte Hermine und sah zu Liz, diese knöpfte gerade den letzten Knopf ihrer weißen Bluse zu.  
  
„ Ja, gleich, tut mir Leid das ich verschlafen habe!"sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
„Hey, hey.. ich sag's jetzt zum sechsten und letzten Mal du bist nicht dran Schuld, dass dein Wecker die Batterien ausgegangen sind und die anderen haben einfach darauf vergessen." sagte Hermine und nahm die Bürste und fuhr durch ihr dichtes wellige Haar.  
  
Bei dem Anblick von Liz' seidenglatten Haaren wurde sie ein bisschen neidisch und seufzte verträumt. (Sie hatte es zwar geschafft ihre Löwenmähne zu bändigen aber so seidig, waren sie noch lange nicht.)  
  
„ O-okay."sagte Liz und schlüpfte in ihre Riemchenschuhe und zog sich ihre Robe über. „ Wir gehen schon mal!!!"sagte Lavender und Parvati, die kichernd aus dem Raum gingen.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder so lustig?"meinte Hermine und runzelte ihre Stirn. Sie hatte die Arme in ihre Hüften gestemmt und sah prüfend zur Tür die wieder ins Schloss fiel. Liz seufzte leise, und stellte sich dann neben Hermine.  
  
„Also dann.."sagte diese und sie gingen aus ihrem Zimmer. Das Wetter war nicht besonders gut, um nicht zu sagen es war grauenhaft. Dicke graue Wolken hingen tief und drückend über die Landschaft. Liz seufzte bei diesem Anblick, es spiegelte ihre Laune wieder, trist.  
  
„Wir können,..."sagte Liz etwas schwermütig und ging zur großen Tür.  
  
„ Liz? Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte Hermine besorgt. Liz stockte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Alles Bestens"versicherte sie und öffnete die Tür. Nichts war in Ordnung das wusste Liz, doch sie würde andere nicht damit belästigen. Es war ihr Problem und nicht das anderer Leute, sie müsse damit klar kommen, ganz alleine......  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
„Hey Liz?"fragte Ron, mit einer Hälfte seines Brötchens im Mund „ Is' was ?"  
  
„Nein!"antwortete Liz blitzschnell, als hätte sie Jahrelang nur dafür gebraucht sofort zu antworten.  
  
Drei Paar Augen starrten sie an. Ein Paar mehr als normalerweise, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie atmete tief ein, und füllte ihre Lungen mit Luft.  
  
„Hey Aeon."hörte sie jemanden rufen. Sie sah auf. Malfoy war mit seinem treuen Gefolge zu ihrem Platz marschiert. „ So, so, so...."meinte er grinsend „ Gryffindor.... ich habe nie geglaubt das sich der Hut so sehr irren kann!" Kalte angestaute Wut kam in ihr hoch. Pansy kicherte doof.  
  
Halt die Klappe Malfoy"sagte Harry und stand auf. „ Uh.... stehst du jetzt unter Potters Schutz oder wie? So eine wie du verdient etwas besseres als Sankt Potter... was für eine Schande!"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf höhnisch und sah zu Harry dann wieder zu Liz „ Pass auf das du nicht noch tiefer sinkst! Aber du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst.."  
  
„Pass du lieber auf das du nicht gleich abhebst , du Großmaul"zischte Hermine und sah ihn mit stechenden Blick an.  
  
„Von dir muss ich mir nichts gefallen lassen Schlammblut.....du weißt wo du mich findest Aeon!"meinte er abfällig, drehte sich um und ging. Liz sah ihm nach, verzog keine Miene.  
  
„So ein Arsch!"meinte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Tee. Ron nickte nur. Harry setzte sich wieder und starrte wütend ans Fenster.  
  
„Beachte in einfach nicht!"meinte Harry und schenkte Liz ein freundliches Lächeln. Diese nickte stumm und sah wie sich Draco an seinen Platz setzte.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. „Haft du keim Hunga ?"fragte Ron der an einem Stück Toastbrot kaute.  
  
„Ähm..."machte Liz und musste kurz nachdenken was er gemeint hatte „Doch,... doch,... ich bin wohl noch etwas verschlafen..."Erst jetzt bemerkte sie was sie für einen großen Appetit verspürte. Sie nahm sich ein Brötchen, gebratene Würstchen, ein Spiegelei und begann zu essen.  
  
„Hey die Stundenpläne!"sagte Hermine aufgeregt, keiner wusste wieso aber sie war wieder einmal total aus dem Häuschen . Wahrscheinlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten etwas zu lernen. Ganz hysterisch riss sie den Stundenplan an sich.  
  
„Ganz ruhig Hermine!"meinte Harry und warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan.  
  
„Na toll!"zischte er ."Gleich heute in der früh eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen!"  
  
„Tja..."sagte Hermine und Harry und Ron sahen zu ihr"euer Pech!" Sie streckte grinsend die Zunge entgegen.  
  
„ Ich beiß´ sie dir gleich ab!"meinte Ron der seine gute Laune verloren hatte. „Ja klar das traust du dich Ron ."sagte Hermine und tätschelte seinen feuerroten Schopf. „ Wieso seid ihr gleich so mies gelaunt nur weil wir in der ersten Stunde Wahrsagen haben?"fragte Liz leise.  
  
„Ach ja du bist ja auch in Wahrsagen!"sagte Harry und seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „ Da ist ja die alte Gurke einige Zeit beschäftigt und kann mir nicht erklären das ich bald unter der Erde liege!"  
  
„Wie nett von dir!"meinte Liz.  
  
„Bin ich doch immer! Oh nein das kann es ja nicht geben schon heute gleich am aller ersten Tag haben wir ein Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und natürlich wie könnte es anders sein mit ....den Slytherins."maulte Harry und lief seinen Kopf laut auf die Tischplatte sinken sodass die Becher und Teller klirrten.  
  
„Nun mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd Harry! Dafür haben wir auch Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe!"sagte Ron und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.  
  
„ Ich mach mir nicht ins Hemd."  
  
Ron hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue, widmete sich aber dann wieder seinem Frühstück. Liz stocherte mit ihrer Gabel im Eiweiß herum, und sah fasziniert auf ihren Teller.  
  
„McGonagall .....sie hat mir geraten in Wahrsagen zu gehen,.....ich ... ich habe keine Ahnung warum,... sie meinte nur wegen meiner...Großmutter" meinte sie. Keiner könnte sehen das Liz sich unter den Tisch die Fingernägel in die Haut gruben.  
  
Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich sie hätte, das nie gesagt. Es erinnerte sie viel zu sehr daran was passiert war.  
  
Doch was wirklich genau passiert war, wusste sie das denn genau?  
  
Nein...  
  
Und wieso belästigte sie die ganze Zeit andere mit ihren Problemen?  
  
War sie zu schwach um alleine damit fertig zu werden?  
  
Ja...  
  
„Hey..."hörte sie eine Stimme sagen und sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihren Rücken.  
  
„Es gibt für alles einen Grund,... manchmal, kennt man ihn nur noch nicht!" Hermine lächlte sie warm und freundlich an. Liz schluckte und hauchte ein leises „Danke"  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ich weiß es ist minimalst klein aber, ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem ein paar Reviews  
  
=) tja also bis bald!!!  
  
Na ja ich wird mich bemühn'  
  
LeAnDrA 


End file.
